


While We’re Young

by totkff



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totkff/pseuds/totkff
Summary: Angel Reyes is sixteen and carefree. He’s worried about his friends, his brother, family and making the best out of what he has. It’s a journey of self discovery and he finds out just who’s got his back a long the way.





	While We’re Young

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this, create a story and a world for Angel and his backstory. We know so little about his past but it’s been fun to craft. We see the adult he’s become so know we need to see what lead to that point. From carefree sixteen year old to tortured adult.

Angel Reyes stood with his back against the tree, his eyes scanning the steadily emptying parking lot of his high school. It was nearing three and he knew his friends would be appearing shortly. They always met up after last period, hopped in the truck and rode around for hours, bullshitting and trying to see who could make the most girls smile or laugh. He was currently champion. 

He just had a confidence and kind smile that just made it easy for him to make conversation with pretty much anyone he encountered. That’s why he was so confused that the one girl who he was really into never seemed to smile back when he smiled at her and couldn’t be bothered to laugh at all his jokes. “Hey! Selena!”

Selena looked over at Angel before waving. “Hello Angel Reyes.” 

He moved towards her and smiled. “You wanna ride with us? We’ll be passing right by your place. Come on, it'll be fun.”

She shook her head slowly. “And get my ass beat by my dad for hanging out with a group of boys? Thank you but I got my bike.” She shrugged before looking down at her feet. “It’s nothing against you but my dad is strict and I cannot get kicked out of the house.”

He nodded slowly, “I didn’t think it was that bad.” He shook his head. “If you need anything, you know where to find me.” He smiled at her. “Alright Selena? That’s what friends are for.”

She offered a small smile. “Thank you Angel.” 

“There it goes, I knew you could smile,” he chuckled. “Trying to act all hard.”

“Reyes!” A boy tackled the teen to the patch of grass. “Come on man! I told Alyssa we’d meet her at the little ice cream spot.” 

Angel laughed as he brought himself to his feet. “Alright, let’s go! Later Selena!” He started walking towards the truck. “Got her to finally smile Nico.”

Nico smirked. “Heard she’s a gypsy and if you look them in the face they put curses on you.” He shrugged lazily. “But then again, Alyssa just likes starting shit.”

“Gypsy or not she’s cool,” he grinned. “Alyssa always starts shit with the girl who she thinks is competition. It’s been that way since elementary school man.”

“I don’t even care,” he shrugged again before climbing into the truck. “The rest of the guys are already on their way. I hung back to let you know where we were meeting up today. Your little friend Marisol will be there too.”

Angel nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot. “I’m done with Marisol, she accused me of cheating and I didn’t understand because we’re not even together.” He laughed. “Girls are crazy man.”

.  
.

“Man!” Angel laughed as he sat on the swing, his best friend Nico pushing him higher and higher. “You’re never too old for swings.”

Nico laughed and shook his head. “Tell it to the group of six year olds that hog these things on Saturday morning. I always get death glares.”

He jumped off the swing and landed before raising his arms above his head. Mimicking a gymnast. “Nailed the dismount, olympics here I come.”

“If anyone is olympics bound is me,” Nico somersaulted across the grass. “Fuck your dismount puta.”

Angel scoffed as he started to chase after his friend. “Remember I’m your ride home!” He laughed. “I gotta get home though, let’s go. I’m trying to eat some dinner. I think my mom made enchiladas and you know those always hit so right!” He stopped at the truck. “I can ask her if you can join.”

“I'm good, man,” Nico nodded and smiled. “My mom made her homemade lasagna. Gotta get a corner piece.”

He slid into the driver’s seat. “Best moms on the block for sure.” He smiled as he pulled away from the curb. “So, what’s up with you and Alyssa?” 

Nico shrugged, “I think I love her or whatever. I know it’s cheesy but it’s true.” 

“I’m not judging or anything,” Angel looked at his friend and smiled. “I think Alyssa is cool when she isn’t trying to be a little diva. I don’t know why she wants to come off so fake and mean. She ain’t no better than any of the girls she tries to bully.” 

“I’ve told her that before, it’s up to her if she wants to listen,” Nico shrugged as they pulled into Angel’s driveway. “I’ll see you at school, tell your mom and pops that I said hey.” 

Angel hopped out of the truck, “Same, tell your mom I said hello.” He draped his backpack over his shoulder and smiled. “Later man!” He moved towards the front door, opening it slowly and walking inside. The smell of food hitting him in the face. “Ma! I’m home!”

“Just in time for dinner, wash your hands.” Marisol pulled her son into a hug and kissed his head. “How was school?”

“It was good, learned some precalculus that I will probably never use again.” Angel kissed his mom’s cheek. “Nico said hey.” 

“Should’ve invited him in,” she smiled. “I like Nico.”

“His mom cooked,” He shrugged. “I already said I’d ask if it was okay.”

“He has a standing invitation to join us for dinner anytime it’s needed.” She took his backpack and smiled. “Go wash up. Your dad and Ezekiel already ate, so it’s just us.”

He nodded. “You don’t have to wait to eat because of me mom.” He walked into the kitchen and turned the water on. “I’ll be home on time tomorrow.” He nodded again. “The food smells so good.”

Marisol grinned as she sat down at the small kitchen table. “I know I don’t have to wait but I want to hear about your day. Did you finally get that girl to smile?” 

“Yeah,” he chuckled before sitting down with her. “She finally smiled back at me. I don’t think she has a good life at home. She made a comment about her dad beating her, I think she tried to make it come off as a joke but I think she was serious. I offered to give her a ride home.”

She sighed and shook her head. “Not everyone is blessed with loving parents. I will pray for her.” She smiled. “I got your report card in the mail, grades were better.” 

“I’ve been trying, I’m not college bound but I am gonna be able to graduate when I’m a senior.” He smiled at her before taking a few bites of the rice. “Mom, you know anything about Gypsies?”

“College isn’t for everyone Angel, you can very well continue with your plans of working on cars and motorcycles. You may have to go to school for it unless you can get an apprenticeship under someone.” She smiled and nodded. “Not much, they’re just a people with a bad reputation laced in folklore. Black magic, bad luck and hypnotizing.”

“Alyssa said that Selena is a Gypsy and it started spreading so now people are gonna treat her differently because they’ll be thinking she’s some witch or something,” he shook his head. “It makes me so damn mad when shit like this starts.” He glanced up at his mom. “How is it fair?”

“It isn’t fair,” she rubbed his cheek and smiled. “You’re a sweet young man. I hope that follows you into adulthood. You caring about others sometimes more than you care about yourself.” 

“Angel!” Ezekiel walked into the kitchen. “I killed it at practice today. You should’ve seen me, striking people out left and right.”

Angel smiled at his brother and nodded. “You hit ‘em with that fastball that I taught you?” 

“Yeah!” The younger brother nodded eagerly. “I couldn’t be touched. Coach asked where I learned it and I told him you taught me, he couldn’t believe it. Said he could barely get you to show up to practice.”

The teen laughed as he finished his food. “That’s because I wasn’t passionate about baseball like you are EZ. I’m more so about cars and bikes. Almost got enough saved up to buy that beater of a mustang from Mrs. Sanchez, then I can put in work on it.”

EZ sat down. “Will you come to my game? I’ll be starting pitcher.” He smiled. “It’s this Saturday.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Angel stood up. “I gotta shower real quick then do some homework. I’ll meet you in the room EZ. Thanks for dinner ma.”

Marisol grinned. “No problem Angel. I love you. Come on EZ, help me water the garden. Let your brother do his thing.” She kissed his cheek. “Soon enough you’ll want to be independent and free too.”

EZ watched his brother disappear before he looking at his mom. “I never get to see him anymore.” He huffed. “I miss him.”

**YOUNG**

“You’re in precalc?” EZ looked over the math book before looking at his brother who was on the floor doing sit ups. “Is it hard?”

Angel nodded. “It’s hard for me probably not for you though. You like school and you’re fucking good at it all. I gotta try harder.” He laid back and sighed. “You should work out too, it’ll be good.”

EZ nodded as he placed the book down, watching a folded piece of paper fall from the back cover. “You write letters?”

He shook his head slowly. “No, the note is from Selena, she likes to write to me. I like reading them though. She always calls me Angel Reyes no matter what though.” He sat up and grabbed the letter. “This one, she drew a picture though.” He unfolded it and smiled. “Apparently this is my face when I’m concentrating in science.”

“Let me see!” EZ looked down at the paper and started to laugh. “That’s exactly what you look like Angel. Alina said that her sister said Selena is a witch.”

“Alina is a bitch like her sister Alyssa and should shut the fuck up about Selena.” He growled before standing up and pinning the drawing to his wall. “I’m tired of people giving Selena shit for being different. So she ain’t from around here and she’s not from Mexico. She’s um, damn what is it? From somewhere in Europe, Belarus or Bulgaria, I’ll have to double check with her.”

EZ nodded slowly. “I know but I just wanted you to know since you like Selena and stuff.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Hey Angel, what’s it like when a girl likes you back?” 

Angel looked at his brother and smirked. “I don’t know, I’m not sure if Selena likes me back but I do know she has to kind of like me since we got the letter thing going back and forth. So it’s cool and it’s fun. Why? You like Alina?”

“No, I like Emily but she ignores me all of the time.” He shrugged. “Probably because I’m not tall enough yet.”

“Her loss, find someone else to like and I bet Emily will stop ignoring you.” He pulled his shirt off and tossed it towards his closet. “I’m going for a run, you coming?”

“Yeah, let me grab my sneakers.” He grinned. “I’ll meet you out front.” 

Angel walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. “Pops, me and EZ are gonna go for a quick run, that okay?”

Felipe looked at his eldest son and nodded slowly. “Yes, just be home for dinner.” 

“Cool,” Angel grabbed two bottles of water and moved towards the front door. “EZ! Come on!”

“Angel Reyes,” Selena stood stiffly at the bottom of the porch. “Hey.”

“Selena,” Angel smiled. “It’s a bad time, I was heading out with my brother. You can join us though. Just gonna do a run to the park.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I’ll find you tomorrow at school.” She turned and started to walk off. “Later Angel Reyes.”

“Bye,” Angel shook his head. “Wait! Where are you from again? Belarus or Bulgaria?”

“Bulgaria,” She looked back. “You’re a strange one.”

He nodded as he watched her walk away. “She’s from Bulgaria.”

“Cool,” EZ grinned. “She’s pretty, I like her.” 

Angel looked at his younger brother. “Think again Ezekiel.” He chuckled. “Last one to the park loses!”


End file.
